Nouveau Départ
by Poesie-de-Rere
Summary: Steve/Tony. Steve se réveille un jour, après 70 ans passé dans la glace. Le Monde a changé, il existe même un équipe de super héros : les Avengers. Que se passe t-il, quand le beau blond tape dans l'œil d'un beau brun ? Et que se passe t-il surtout quand certains ennemis réapparaissent et qu'ils ont l'intension de régler des comptes ?
1. Rescapé

Bonjour Bonjour ! Cela fait un petit moment que j'ai envie d'écrire sur le couple Steve/Tony. Donc, je vous présente le début d'une création de mon imagination ! Enjoy it !

* * *

Chapitre 1

On leur avaient demandé de se rendre au QG du SHIELD. Les avengers avaient été contactés par Fury qui leur avait annoncé la nouvelle suivante : Steve Rogers alias Captain America venait d'être retrouvé, prisonnier d'un bloc de glace. Et par le plus grand des miracles, il était toujours en vie, même après 70 ans passés dans la glace. Un être humain quelconque n'aurait survécu que quelques heures dans ces conditions glaciales. Mais le sérum coulait dans les veines du super soldat, et cela l'avait aidé grandement à tenir le choc. Le shield l'avait rapatrié au QG et l'avait immédiatement pris en charge. Après quelques jours de tests et de contrôles en tout genre, les experts du SHIELD avait annoncé le réveil imminent du soldat, et les avengers furent convoqués pour discuter des formalités. Car réintroduire un homme qui a dormi pendant 70 ans n'est pas chose aisée, surtout quand le monde a autant changé.

Tony Stark serait en retard, il le savait. Tout d'abord, parce qu'il voulait montré au SHIELD qu'il était encore maître de lui-même et qu'il pouvait prendre des décisions sans leur obéir au doigt et à l'oeil ou rappliquer au premier sifflement comme un chien. Par conséquent, c'était à eux de l'attendre et non pas à lui de se presser. Il savait que le SHIELD avait une certaine emprise sur lui, alors autant atténuer ce sentiment le plus possible. Ensuite, parce que il fallait du temps pour se remettre d'une bonne nuit d'ébats fougeux passée avec une nouvelle conquête. Mais pas n'importe quelle conquête. Le genre avec peu de poitrine et du poil au menton, disons. Car oui, depuis quelques temps, Tony Stark s'était laissé tenté par de nouvelles expériences et avait testé le genre Homo Sapiens Mâle. Et Dieu qu'il aimait ça. C'était très différent de ce qu'il avait pu connaître avec les femmes. Désormais, les nuits étaient plus torides, plus intenses, le sentiment de domination était plus fort,... Il n'oubliait pas les filles cependant, il lui arrivait d'ailleurs d'avoir quelques conquêtes féminines, mais leur nombre avait beaucoup diminué.

Tony fini sa tasse de café et enfila sa veste pour se rendre au QG du SHIELD. Même s'il loupait la plupart des rendez-vous pour garder la sensation d'avoir un minimum de liberté, celui-là, il comptait bien y aller. En effet, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on assiste au réveil de Captain America, le super soldat. Son père avait coopéré à la confection du sérum ; il pourrait peut-être lui-même découvrir quelque chose de nouveau et améliorer encore le monde. Il décida d'y aller à pied, histoire que l'air frais le réveille un peu et qu'il puisse réfléchir sur l'attitude à adopter lorqu'on annoncerait au Capitain Rogers qu'il a dormi pendant 70 ans.

Un bruit lui parvint à l'oreille. Un bruit en provenance d'un poste de radio lui semblait-il. Il décida d'ouvrir les yeux, qui papillonèrent un instant avant de s'habituer à la luminosité ambiante. Il fixa le plafond, et écouta attentivement. Il cru reconnaître un commentateur sportif qui commentait un match de baseball. L'équipe semblait gagner le match, mais quelque chose clochait, il le sentait. Il se redressa sur le lit et se concentra davantage. Et un éclair d'incompréhension le traversa. Non c'était impossible... Ce match... Une femme aux cheveux bruns ondulés entra, portant une tenue comme les femmes de son époque.

- Bonjour. Ou devrais-je dire après-midi, corrigea t-elle en regardant sa montre.

- Où suis-je ?

- A New York.

Steve détailla la femme puis tourna la tête vers une des fenêtres pour essayer de trouver des indices et enfin comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il y avait trop d'incohérences.

- Où suis-je réellement ?

- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre...

- Le match. Il s'est déroulé en 1941. Et je le sais car j'y ait assisté.

La femme perdit son sourire et Steve se leva et dit d'un ton menaçant :

- Alors je vais vous le redemander encore une fois : Où est-ce que je suis ?

- Capitaine Rogers, dit-elle en pressant un bouton sur une petit télécommande, je-

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Il ne pu obtenir sa réponse car deux hommes armés, tout de noir vêtus, entrèrent dans la pièce. Il recula d'un pas, surpris par l'arrivée des deux hommes. Il ne lui fallu cependant que quelques secondes pour les envoyer dans le mur, brisant le décor qui devait servir à tromper le soldat. Sautant par dessus les débris, il se mit à courir et sortit par la première porte qu'il vu, n'écoutant pas la femme :

- Capitaine Rogers ! Attendez ! cria t-elle, puis prenant son talky-walky, A tous les agents, Code 13 ! Je répète, à tous les agents, code 13 !

_Pendant ce temps, dans une autre salle du QG du SHIELD_

- Messieurs, Natasha, je ne peux me permettre d'attendre plus longtemps. Je vais donc commencer sans lui, commença Fury. Comme vous le savez, Steve Rogers alias Captain America a été retrouvé par nos agents, prisonnier d'un bloc de glace. Aujourd'hui, il semblerait qu'il soit près à se réveiller.

- Le retour à la réalité va être difficile, fit Bruce Banner. Le monde a tellement changé depuis 70 ans.

- En effet, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je vous ai convoqué. Le SHIELD va évidemment prendre en charge Steve Rogers, qui va également devenir agent du SHIELD, comme vous, quand son adaptation sera terminée. Et je souhaiterais qu'il intègre l'équide des Avengers.

- Et que faîtes-vous de son avis ? lança Natasha. Si ça se trouve, il n'aura aucune envie de rejoindre le SHIELD ni même les Avengers.

- Chère Natasha, reprit Fury, il est préférable pour le bien-être du Capitaine Rogers d'être encadré par un organisme spécialisé, même s'il parvient à se ré-adapter. De plus, si les membres des Avengers l'aident à traverser cette épreuve, il pourra voir qu'il peut avoir confiance en vous, et il verra qu'il y a bien plus "bizzar" si je puis me permettre, que lui.

- Ouais, lança Clint, encore que je ne suis pas si sûr qu'un homme vert géant prénommé Hulk soit plus bizar qu'un homme qui a hiberné pendant 70 ans.

- On se passera de vos commentaires Agent Barton, continua Fury. Revenons-en au problème principal. Je souhaiterai que vous, Natasha, Bruce et Clint, ainsi que monsieur Stark soyez là pour lui et pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve.

- Oui, on lui réapprend à vivre, il obtiendra notre confiance et bien évidemment se joindra au SHIELD ! fit Natasha. Fury, je vous aime beaucoup, mais je refuse que vous vous serviez de nous pour parvenir à vos fins. Aider le Capitaine Rogers est bien sûr une chose que quiconque ici présent acceptera volontiers mais pas dans le but de le manipuler pour qu'il face tout ce qu'on lui dit. Si on l'aide, c'est pour le rendre libre et lui permettre d'accéder à une vie normale !

- Natasha, reprit Fury, j'ai bien peur que-

_A tous les agents, Code 13 ! Je répète, à tous les agents, Code 13 !_

- Code 13 ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? lança Clint.

- Cela veut dire que le Capitaine Rogers s'est échappé, fit Fury. Venez avec moi !

* * *

Voilà pour cette petite mise en bouche. Alors, une suite vous tente ?

Poesie-de-Rere.


	2. Rencontre

Aller, en route pour le Chapitre 2 !

* * *

Il arriva en courant dans le hall du batiment. Des agents le regardèrent, puis se mirent à le prendre en chasse en entendant l'annonce du Code 13. Il reprit sa course, éjecta deux ou trois agents qui lui barraient la route et atteigni enfin la porte qui allait le mener vers l'extérieur.

Il sortit et la luminosité l'aveugla. Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de continuer à courir. Des klaxons de voitures le firent sursauter mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il était en danger ici, il le savait. Pourtant, après seulement quelques mètres, il s'arrêta et regarda tout autour de lui. Il y avait énormément de personnes qui évoluaient sans se soucier de lui, des batiments de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteurs, certains avec des panneaux publicitaires dont les images changeaient toutes seules. C'était impossible, comment cela pouvait-il l'être ? Il fut sortit de sa torpeur par de nouveaux bruits de klaxons et il fut très rapidement encerclé par plusieurs berlines noires.

- Repos, soldat !

Steve se retourna et fit face à un homme noir, portant un long manteau noir et un cache sur son oeil gauche. Derrière lui, une femme rousse, ainsi que deux hommes s'avancèrent.

- Bonjour Steve. Je m'appelle Natasha Romanov. Voici Nick Fury, le docteur Banner et Clint Barton. Avant toute chose, nous tenions à nous excuser pour cette ridicule mise en scene, mais on s'est dit qui vallait mieux vous mettre au courant en douceur.

- Me mettre au courant de quoi ?

- Vous avez dormi longtemps, Steve, continua Fury, pendant presque 70 ans.

70 ans ? C'était impossible, pourquoi n'avait-il pas vieilli ? Même si le sérum lui permettait de rester jeune, en 70 ans, il aurait quand même dû changer un peu, non ? Sa respiration commença à accélérer. Il était choqué et ne voulait qu'une chose : voir une connaissance, quelqu'un qui le comprendrait. Peggy, Owen, Bucky... Comment pouvait-il avoir confiance en des personnes qui avaient déjà essayé de le tromper une fois avec cette mauvaise mascarade.

- Vous êtes sur que ça va ? lui demanda Bruce.

- Oui, oui ça va... Enfin non, je ne sais pas...

- Il serait préférable que vous veniez avec nous, reprit Fury, histoire que l'on vous explique plus en détails la situation.

- Avec vous ? s'offusqua Steve, c'est une plaisanterie ! Pour que vous m'emboniez encore une fois, certainement pas !

- Soldat, il serait préférable que vous nous suiviez sans faire d'histoire, ou il se pourrait bien que nous fassions tous les deux des choses que nous pourrions regretter.

- Vous me menacez ? répondit Steve, adoptant une posture de défense, bandant tous ses muscles.

- Nick, intervint Natasha, il y a peut-être d'autres solutions, non ?

Mais avant que quiconque n'ait pu rajouter quelque chose, un des agents du SHIELD frappa Steve derrière le genou, le déséquilibrant dans le but de le maîtriser. Même si les agents du SHIELD étaientt recrutés sur le volet et connus pour leurs conditions physiques exceptionnelles, Steve, lui, possédait le sérum, ce qui représentait un élément non négligeable. Il réussit à se défaire de l'emprise de l'agent et l'envoya sur Fury, Natasha et les deux autres, les faisant tomber. Aussitôt, d'autres agents se jetèrent sur lui et le combat commença. Il évita deux ou trois coups de poing, en rendit le double. Un agent le pris à la gorge et serra. Steve se servit alors de ses jambes comme d'un balancier et inversa la situation en le faisant passer par dessus lui. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire désormais : fuir. Il se mit alors à courir, propulsa en arrière les agents qui tentaient de nouveau de lui bloquer la route. Il escalada l'une des berlines pour sortir du cercle lorsqu'un un coup de feu retentit. Un des agents avait tiré, mais Steve ne ressentant aucune douleur, continua sa course. L'agent avait certes utilisé son arme dans l'espoir de toucher le soldat mais Fury s'était jeté sur lui pour l'en empêcher.

- Vous êtes fou ou quoi ? cria Fury. A tous les agents, il est INTERDIT de tirer sur le Capitaine Rogers ! On le ramène en vie et sans blessures graves telles qu'une balle dans l'abdomen ou une jambe fracturée, est-ce que c'est clair ? Et tâchez de rester tout de même discrets, on s'est déjà assez fait remarqués comme ça !

Les agents acquiessèrent et se lancèrent à la poursuite du soldat.

°OoO°

Tony Stark marchait tranquillement dans la rue en direction du QG du SHIELD. D'un côté, il avait envie de prendre son temps : être en retard pour faire enragé Fury était un de ses passe-temps favoris. Mais de l'autre, il voulait voir le soldat. Il avait bien évidement étudié le dossier que lui avait envoyé le SHIELD. Steve Rogers était à l'origine quelqu'un de chétif et vulnérable qui n'avait qu'un seul rêve : rentrer dans l'armée. Mais sa condition physique ne le lui permetteait pas. C'est alors qu'il avait accepté de tenter l'expérience du sérum, créé par son père. Le sérum l'avait complétement transformé, physiquement comme mentalement, gagnant confiance en lui. Il avait par la suite accompli des exploits extraordinaires pendant la guerre et avait notamment éliminé le "Crâne Rouge". Mais autre chose avait frappé Tony : sa beauté. Le sérum avait grandement aidé le soldat à obtenir une silhouette de rêve, avec des muscles finement sculptés. Mais dans ses yeux, il restait une part de vulnérabilité de l'ancien Steve, et Tony avait immédiatement ressentit un besoin de protection envers lui. Il voulait désormais voir le soldat de ses propres yeux, afin de voir s'il ressentirait le même sentiment qu'avec une photo ou s'il serait beaucoup plus fort.

Il fut sortit de sa contemplation par des cris. Il apperçut alors un homme blond qui courrait à vive allure sur le troitoir d'en face, dans le sens opposé de la marche de Tony, renversant sur son passage la moitié des passants. Les rues étaient bondés en cette fin de novembre, il faisait étonnament chaud et les gens voulaient en profiter au maximum avant l'arrivée de l'hiver. Tony accéléra le pas et se mis à trotiner, se rapprochant de l'homme pour mieux le voir. Il semblait en fuite et avait du mal à progresser à cause de la foule. Il y avait moins de monde sur le trottoir de Tony et l'homme sembla l'avoir remarqué puisqu'il décida de traverser. Mais les voitures continuaient de circuler. Certaines pillèrent, d'autres klaxonnèrent. Mais Tony remarqua qu'une voiture ne compris pas ce qu'il se passait, l'homme blond étant masqué par les autres véhicules. Le conducteur tourna la tête vers les bruits de klaxons, ne comprenant pas se qu'il se passait, mais ne ralentit pas pour autant. Et Tony savait que l'homme blond ne verrait pas non plus arriver la voiture, trop absorbé par sa course. Lorsque les deux arrivèrent à hauteur l'un de l'autre, le conducteur pilla, l'homme s'arrêta juste devant lui, et la collision semblait inévitable. Les passants poussèrent un hoquet de terreur.

Mais Tony sauta. Il sauta sur l'homme pour le propulser hors de la tarjectoire de la voiture avec toute la force que lui avait donnée l'adrénaline. Il avait réussi à éviter l'accident. Il se retrouva couché sur un torse qu'il trouva plutôt impossant. Ouvrant les yeux, il se redressa quelque peu et vit que l'homme avait recouvert son visage de ses deux avants bras, le gauche étant érafflé par la "glissade" sur le béton. Il les pris alors délicatement pour les écarter et voir enfin le visage de l'homme et ce dernier lui coupa le souffle. C'était Steve Rogers ! Mais que faisait-il là et whao... quelle beauté. Il sembait sous le choc ne réalisant pas ce qui venait de se passer.

- Hey, ça va ? fit doucement Tony

Mais le soldat ne lui répondit pas, essayant de retrouver son souffle. Il le vit tourner légèrement la tête, puis il se tourna rapidement sur le côté droit, se couvrant la tête de ses bras. Tony tourna à son tour la tête et apperçut Bruce qui s'approchait.

- Pas mal le sauvetage ! Même sans ton armure, tu es donc capable d'exploits !

- En doutais-tu ?

- Plus maintenant en tout cas, dit Bruce en s'accroupissant.

- Vous.. Vous êtes des leurs ? fit soudain Steve, sortant de sa torpeur.

- Steve, répondit Bruce, ne laissant pas à Tony la possibilité de répondre. On ne te veux pas de mal. Mais regardes comme le monde extérieur est dangereux pour toi. Nous voulons simplement te protéger et t'y réintroduire tranquillement.

- Vraiment ? Et me tirer dessus c'est vouloir me protéger peut-être ?!

- Ils ont tenté de lui tirer dessus ? s'injuria Tony. Je savais que les agents du SHIELD étaient un peu dérangés, mais à ce point, tirer au beau milieu de la foule !

- Un petit nouveau il parait, continua Bruce. Je pense qu'il vient de terminer sa période d'essais plus vite que prévu.

- Vous êtes des leurs ou pas ? s'énerva Steve

- Non, mentit Tony, je connais juste l'organisation. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

- Ne les laissez pas m'emmener ! fit Steve avec un éclat de peur dans les yeux.

- Tu es blessé Steve,rétorqua Bruce, il faut qu'on t'emmène te faire soigner.

- Je peux très bien aller dans un hôpital par moi même !

- Steve, continua Bruce, c'est impossible. Premièrement parce que tu n'es pas accommodé au monde actuel. Et deuxièment, parce que des gens qui vivaient à ton époque en tant qu'enfant et qui ont grandi peuvent te reconnaître et la presse pourrait s'en mêler. Tu serais harcelé et ce serait mauvais pour toi.

- Et si on l'emmenait à la Tour Stark ? intervint Tony

- Stark... Comme Owen Strak ? demanda Steve.

- Ouais c'était mon père. Mais c'est ma tour. Alors t'en penses quoi ?

- Je m'en fiche, je ne veux juste pas être avec eux.

- Bon, parfait ! Bruce, va voir Fury, dis lui que je l'emmène avec moi à la tour, tu le soigneras là-bas. Tu lui diras également que ce n'est pas négociale et que de toute façon ce jeune homme ne semble pas près à le suivre lui, donc dis lui qu'il s'estime heureux d'avoir quelqu'un qui le prenne sous son aile.

Bruce se leva et partit en direction de Fury afin de lui transmettre le message. Tony, lui se releva enfin et aida le soldat à se relever.

- Désolé mais on n'a pas eu le temps de faire les présentations. Je m'appelle Tony Stark. Toi c'est Steve si j'ai bien entendu.

- C'est ça, Steve Rogers. Alias-

- Alias Captain America, oui je crois que je t'ai reconnu.

- Vous étiez né pendant la guerre ? Vous ne semblait pas si vieux...

- Je ne le suis pas. Mon père m'avait juste parlé de toi.

Les deux hommes furent coupés dans leur conversation par l'arrivée de Bruce. Il leur annonça que Fury avait accepté le deal (même si en réalité, il n'avait pas d'autres options) mais qu'il souhaitait parlé à Tony une fois là-bas. Tony appela alors un taxi, Steve refusant de monter dans l'une des voitures du SHIELD, et toute la petite troupe se rendit à la Tour Stark.

* * *

Voili voilou les copin(e)s !

Alors ça vous plait ? Moi en tout cas je prends du plaisir à écrire cette fic ! ^^

Reviews pour m'encourager tout de même ?

PS : je pense poster au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine à peu près.

Donc, à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 3 !


	3. Conservé

Merci pour les reviews ! Ca fait tellement plaisir !

Merci pour la remarque ninja : Howard ! Et non pas Owen. (Regarder Grey's anatomy en même temps n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée! ^^)

Voici la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 3

_A la tour Stark_

Plusieurs voitures du SHIELD se garrèrent au sous-sol de la tour. Tony emmena Steve dans son labo, et ils furent rejoinds quelques instants après par le reste de la team. Bruce demanda à ce qu'on le laisse seul avec le soldat pour le soigner tranquillement. Fury refusa pour des raisons de sécurité, car selon lui, il se pourrait que le capitaine Rogers refuse de nouveau de coopérer et tente une nouvelle foi de s'enfuir. Clint fut alors désigné pour le surveiller et resta donc avec le docteur et lui. Fury, Natasha, et Tony, quant à eux, se trouvaient derrière la vitre du labo. De là, ils pourraient discuter sans craindre que leur conversation soit écoutée, tout en ayant la possibilité de garder un oeil sur Steve.

- Stark, commença Fury, sachez que c'est la dernière fois que vous me manquez de respect de cette façon !

- Ah oui ? Et en quoi vous ai-je manqué de respect ?

- Ce n'est pas vous qui donnez les ordres ! La situation est assez délicate comme ça pour que vous rajoutiez votre grain de sel !

- Au lieu de me prendre la tête, reprit Tony, vous feriez mieux de me remercier de vous avoir sauvé les miches. Un super soldat en pleine nature, ça l'a fout mal.

- Vous voulez quoi ? rétorqua Fury, Une médaille ?

- Eh ! On se calme, intervint Natasha. Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment. On doit se concentrer sur le problème actuel, à savoir la situation du Capitaine Rogers.

- Il ne vous fait pas confiance, fit Tony.

- Parce qu'à vous, oui ? demanda Fury.

- Si non, il ne serait pas là.

- Bon, écoutez Tony, les coupa Natasha pour empêcher une nouvelle dispute, on va peut-être vous raconter la situation depuis le début. Pour le réveil de Steve, le SHIELD avait créé une pièce fidèle à l'époque où il avait vécu, afin que le choc soit le moins brutale possible. Malheureusement ou heureusement, il s'est rendu compte de la supercherie et s'est enfui. On l'a arrêté quelques mètres plus loin et on lui a dit la vérité. Elle l'a secoué, et une attaque incongrue d'un agent a tout fait dérapper. Vous connaissez la suite.

- Steve a confiance en vous, admis Fury. Se pourrait-il que vous puissiez le convaincre de venir avec nous ? Le SHIELD représente son meilleur élément de stabilité.

- Non, répondit Tony.

- Stark, continua Fury, ce n'est pas un jeu, et ma question était plus en réalité une demande qu'une suggestion.

- Si je fais ça, reprit le billionnaire, je perds sa confiance. Il n'acceptera jamais de vous suivre de toute façon. Il peut rester ici, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, fit Fury.

- Oh, allez, détendez-vous ! lança Tony. Il ne viendra jamais avec vous. Si vous le forcé, il fera tout pour partir. Ici, le niveau de sécurité est élevé, Jarvis gardera toujours un oeil sur lui. Il ne risque vraiment rien. Tenez, vous voulez un compromis ?

- Du genre ? demanda Fury ?

- Du genre, je fais des recherches sur le sérum. Toute trace écrite le concernant à disparu et il est le seul sujet à en posséder. Je suis sûr de trouver des choses intéressantes.

- Pourquoi pas.

- Nick, fit Natasha, je ne suis pas si sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. D'accord, le sérum donne une force surhumaine à celui qui le possède. Mais on ne connait pas par exemple la durée de vie du sujet. Que se passerait-il si on l'injectait à quelqu'un et qu'il lui arrivait la même chose qu'à Steve ? C'est trop déstabilisant.

- Justement, reprit Fury, on en apprendrait plus. J'accepte votre proposition.

- Bien, fit Tony.

Le regard de Stark se tourna vers Steve. Ce dernier regardait tout autour de lui les nombreuses machines que possédait l'inventeur. Il semblait à la fois effrayé mais curieux, comme un enfant qui découvre quelque chose qui l'impressionne : cela le tente, mais la peur de l'inconnue est un peu plus forte et l'empêche de se lancer. Ceci fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de Tony. Il était vraiment craquant ce garçon. Des bruits de pas retentir alors dans l'escalier se trouvant derrière eux. C'était l'agent Coulson.

- Monsieur, intervint-il, je viens vous chercher pour votre prochaine réunion qui a lieu dans une demi-heure.

- Bon, termina Nick, on va vous laisser, Agent Romanov, vous venez avec moi, les deux autres nous rejoindront plus tard. Stark, nous avons un accord, respectez-le.

Les deux agents du SHIELD repartirent, mais Coulson lui resta.

- Je peux vous poser une question ? demanda t-il au milliardaire.

- Allez-y.

- Comptez-vous en faire l'un de vos trophés ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Le SHIELD est au courant de vos aventures plutôt masculines en ce moment. C'est d'ailleurs nous qui empêchons les médias de sortir l'info.

- Oh, c'est à vous que je dois ça alors ? Allez-y, vous pouvez lâcher les chiens, je m'en contrefiche. Et non, je ne compte pas l'ajouter à ma collection personnelle.

- Dans ce cas, d'où provient un tel élan de générosité ? Accueillir quelqu'un comme lui va s'avérer difficile. Il n'a plus aucun repère, plus rien.

- Ecoutez, je sais que vous ressentez un profond attachement pour Captain America. Mais rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal.

- Et pensez-vous réellement que faire des recherches sur le sérum ne lui en fera pas ?

- Bon, écoutez, je ne sais pas si vous pouvez garder un secret mais je ne compte pas faire de recherches sur le sérum. Je le veux lui, c'est tout !

- Et pourquoi le voulez vous autant ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est pour ça que je veux qu'il reste ici, pour pouvoir éclaircir le mystère.

- Vous êtes amoureux. Mystère éclairci.

- Quoi ? Non mais n'importe quoi ! Tony Stark n'a jamais été réellement amoureux de quelqu'un, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer !

- Il faut un début à tout, vous savez.

Ils furent coupés dans leur conversation par l'arrivée de Clint, Bruce et bien sûr Steve. Bruce leur appris que le soldat n'avait pas de blessures graves. De la crème sur les brûlures dues au frottement contre l'asphalte, et cela irait mieux d'ici deux jours. Coulson partit alors avec Banner et Barton, puis Tony s'avança vers Steve, toujours resté dans le labo, regardant partout autour de lui ne reconnaisant aucun des objets s'y trouvant.

- Bon, commença Tony, il semblerait que tu va séjourner ici quelques temps.

- Pourquoi ?

- La ville est trop dangereuse pour toi selon le SHIELD, et vu que la probabilité que tu repartes avec eux est de zéro, je leur ai proposé que tu restes ici.

- Et si je refuses ?

- Oh bah vas-y, fais toi plaisir ! Trouves toi un appart, déjà je me demande avec quel argent, et ensuite je donne 24h au SHIELD pour venir de chercher et t'embarquer de force.

- Ok... Donc je peux rester ici ?

- Bien sûr. Bon, prêt pour une petite visite ?

- Monsieur, intervint JARVIS, je vous suggère de commencer par la chambre de Monsieur Rogers.

Dès que la voix électronique retentit, Steve sursauta et se mit en position de défense, tournant sur lui-même pour trouver la provenance de la voix, et cela fit beaucoup rire Tony.

- Du calme, Soldat. Je te présente JARVIS, c'est ce qu'on appelle une IA, intelligence artificielle. Si tu as besoin de n'importe quoi, tu l'appelles en prononçant son nom, ensuite tu lui expose ta requête et elle s'en occupe ou alors elle te dit quoi faire.

- Comment c'est possible ?

- Avec un génie, tout est possible, ironisa Stark. J'ai crée un logiciel qui-

- Un quoi ?

- Un logiciel ? C'est un programme informatique... Tu ne connais vraiment rien ?

Ce petit pic ne fit pas sourire longtemps le milliardaire lorsqu'il vu qu'il avait blessé Steve. Il était vraiment con parfois ! Steve était complètement perdu, il avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place et lui, il venait juste de renforcer cette impression.

- Hey, ne t'inquiètes pas, fit Tony en posant une main sur l'épaule du Capitaine Rogers, je vais t'aider à te réhabituer. Bientôt, tu seras incollable !

Et le petit sourire qu'il vit naître sur les lèvres de Steve l'emplit de joie.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Beaucoup de dialogue cette fois...

Mais au prochain chapitre, tout dérape !


	4. Trop de trop

Merci pour les reviews ! Voici la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 4

Cela faisait à présent deux semaines que Steve Rogers se trouvait au XXIème siècle, et curieusement il s'était assez bien adapté. Il faut dire qu'avec un professeur de nouvelles technologies et d'informatique comme Tony Stark, il ne pouvait que bien apprendre. Tony lui avait appris les bases pour l'instant, mais c'était déjà pas mal. Il lui avait même offert un téléphone, mais pas tactile, histoire de ne pas trop compliquer les choses. Il faut ajouter à ceci ques les deux hommes s'entendaient étonnement bien. Tony savait être patient et Steve était un très bon élève, concentré et volontaire. Le mois de décembre commençait donc bien. Pourtant, cela allait être de courte durée, mais ça, nos deux héros ne le savaient pas encore.

°OoOoO°

Tony était en train de travailler sur ses armures quand Jarvis l'interrompit.

- Monsieur, vous avez un mail non lu de la part de Nick Fury.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

- Savoir où en sont vos recherches sur le sérum.

- Tiens, Coulson n'a pas balancé l'info, étonnant. Réponds lui que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de commencer car je dois réinséré un super soldat qui a dormi pendant 70 piges.

- Il souhaite que vous veniez lui donner vous même votre en réponse. Vous devez vous rendre au bureau du SHIELD.

- Et merde. Je dois y être dans combien de temps ?

- Dès que vous pouvez.

Tony soupira et se leva de son fauteuil pour aller se servir un verre. Mentir était facile par écrit mais en face de quelqu'un comme Nick Fury, c'était un peu plus compliqué. Finissant son verre d'un trait, il se rendit à la salle de sport, là où se trouvait Steve. Ce dernier était en train de taper dans des sacs de boxe, et Tony ne put s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique avec son t-shirt moulant blanc, tempé par la sueur, qui laissait transparaître ses muscles finement scultés, bref il le dévorait du regard. Steve se mit à taper de plus en plus fort dans le sac, surement trop pour ce dernier dont la châine qui le retenait céda.

- Hey, doucement beau blond, c'est le quatrième cette semaine !

Steve sursauta et se mit à rougir lorsqu'il entendit le surnom que lui avait donné Tony. Le génie semblait prendre un plaisir particulier à taquiner Steve, au grand désarois de ce dernier. Il commença à défaire les bandes qu'il avait enroulé autour de ses mains tout en essayant de reprendre son soufle.

- Désolé... J'ai juste besoin de me défouler...

- D'accord... Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui c'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Bon, si tu le dis. Je dois sortir faire un truc, je voulais juste te prévenir.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je... euh... oh et puis merde, je vais au SHIELD.

- Pourquoi ? Ils veulent me récupérer c'est ça ? demanda Steve légèrement inquiet

- Non, le rassura Tony, je ne les laisserai pas faire de toute façon. Je dois juste aller voir Fury, tu sais le gars à la peau noir et au cache sur l'oeil. Je dois juste lui faire un rapport à propos de toi, si tu arrives bien à t'intégrer et... et tout ça quoi.

- D'accord... j'aimerai venir avec toi.

La réponse du blond fit se crisper Tony. Bien sûr ils avaient évoqué le SHIELD lors de leur discussion. Après tout, quand une organisation secrète vous court après, il est légitime de se poser des questions et vouloir en savoir plus. Mais là encore, Stark avait menti. Il était rentré dans une espèce de boucle infernale dont il n'arrivait pas à sortir et cela l'aggaçait profondément. Le SHIELD fut donc présenté comme une organisation secrète qui s'occupait des circanstances spéciales, diront nous (ce qui était vrai), et Steve, avec ses 70 ans passé dans la glace, remplissait tous les critères d'une circonstance spéciale. Mais que venait faire Tony et ses armures là dedans car oui, Steve les avait repéré quand il s'était fait examiner par Banner, et Tony passait d'ailleurs tout son temps à travailler dessus. Le génie lui avait dit lors de leur première rencontre qui ne faisait pas partit du SHIELD. Stark avait alors expliqué à Steve qu'il lui arrivait d'aider le SHIELD tout en restant indépandant. Ses performances en informatiques et en technologies étaient souvent solicitées, et il avait réussi à créer des armures, des sortes de robots qui servaient de moyens de défense au SHIELD ou alors il les envoyait sur des zones risquées, en éclaireurs, sans prendre le risque d'envoyer un être humain. Le cas des Avengers avait bien évidemment été passé sous silence, puisque le fait que Tony Stark soit Iron man faisait de lui un membre à part entière du SHIELD. Il devait donc trouver un moyen pour empêcher Steve de venir avec lui ou sinon il risquait de tout découvrir.

- Pourquoi souhaites-tu venir ? Tu risques de t'ennuyer tu sais, puisque tu ne pourras pas venir avec moi voir Fury.

- Oui mais... c'est que je ne suis jamais resté tout seul depuis que je me suis réveillé...

Steve était tellement attendrissant et faisait réellement fondre Tony. Comment voulez-vous qu'il résiste ?

- Et puis, reprit Steve, tu m'as dit que tu avais contribué aux avancées technologiques du SHIELD, alors j'aimerai bien voir ce que tu as fait.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que voir des ordinateurs géants soit passionnants.

- Pourtant ça te passionnes toi, non ?

- Oui mais c'est parce que cela fait partit de mon univers, de mon monde.

- J'ai bien compris que je ne faisais pas partit de ton monde, merci de me le rappeler. J'essaie quand même de m'y intéresser histoire de ne pas me sentir trop étranger et trop à l'écart de tout ça.

- Va prendre une douche, on part dans 20 minutes.

Et voilà ! Il avait encore blessé Steve sans le vouloir. Des fois, il ferait mieux de tourner sa langue 7 fois dans sa bouche avant de parler. Il avait donc cédé, pour cesser la discussion et éviter de dire d'autres bétises. Et puis de toute façon, il n'en pouvait plus du mensonge, il n'avait jamais été très bon avec ça, étant quelqu'un de franc disant toujours ce qu'il pensait. En allant au SHIELD, il y avait une probabilité assez importante que Steve découvre une partie de la vérité, ou du moins que Tony lui avait mentit. Mais qu'importe, il trouverait une explication. Il devait se concentrer sur la future confrontation qu'il allait avoir avec Nick Fury quand ce dernier apprendrait que les recheches sur le sérum n'avaient toujours pas commencé.

°OoOoO°

Ils arrivèrent au SHIELD peu de temps après. Les deux hommes sortirent de la voiture de Tony et entrèrent dans le gigantesque batiment. Steve en était un peu impressionné et le fait que les agents du SHIELD présents le regardent fixement le mettait mal à l'aise. Lui et Tony se dirigèrent vers l'accueil, où une jeune femme blonde les reçus.

- Bonjour M. Stark, commença t-elle, dois-je annoncer au directeur Fury votre arrivée ?

- Dites lui que je monterais le voir dans quelques instants. Avant j'aimerai emmener le capitaine Rogers voir les salles de coordination.

- Entendu. Comment se passe votre réhabilitation capitaine ?

- Bien merci.

- Tant mieux. Vous pouvez y aller Messieurs.

Les deux hommes saluèrent la jeune femme et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenceur le plus proche. Il s'entrèrent à l'intérieur et Tony appuya sur le bouton de l'étage correspondant.

- Bon, commença t-il, c'est dans les salles de coordination que le SHIELD suit ses agents via des satellites et des moyens GPS De plus, ils peuvent surveiller pas mal d'autres choses. En gros, c'est comme s'ils avaient un oeil un peu partout sur la planète. Je les ai aidé à installer un système qui puisse leur permettre d'être en relation avec leurs agents le plus rapidement possible ainsi qu'un logiciel leur permettant d'obtenir des images satellites claires et instantées. Sans oublier un programme anti-piratage. Des questions ?

- Bah je ne sais pas trop... On peut voir vraiment le monde entier ?

- Les endroits stratégiques principalement.

- Paris ?

- Par exemple.

- Je pourrais voir la Tour Eiffel ?

- Si tu veux, fit Tony avec un sourire. Décidement, Steve était adorable.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un open space immense maculé de blanc. La disposition de la pièce était simple : deux rangés d'ordinateurs avec des gens obnubilés par leur écrans. Des bruits de claviers ainsi que le brouhaha des conversations assoma Steve. Pourtant, il se mis à suivre Tony qui avançait tranquillement.

- Je vais voir si on peut trouver un poste pour te montrer Paris.

Steve acquiessa silencieusement. Ses yeux regardaient partout, il ne savait où poser son regard tant l'agitation était intense. Il se concentra alors sur la nuque de Tony, histoire d'avoir une sorte de point d'appui pour éviter d'avoir le tournis. Soudain, une alarme retentit. Des gens se mirent à courir vers leur poste de travail en hurlant différents ordres du type "Ne le perdez pas de vue" ou encore "Essayez de récupérer le maximum d'infos". Tony attrappa un jeune homme qui passa devant lui rapidement.

- Hey, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ?

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Le- Eh, vous allez bien monsieur ?

Tony se retourna et remarqua immédiatement que Steve n'avait pas l'air bien. Il était pâle et son corps commençait à trembler.

- Steve, fit Tony, est-ce que ça va ?

Steve regardait partout sans arriver à fixer son regard sur quelque chose. Il y avait trop de bruit, trop d'agitation, trop de monde, trop chaud... Trop de trop. Il entendit vagement Tony lui demander s'il allait bien mais il n'arrivait pas à parler. Sa respiration commençait à se faire difficile et il porta une main à sa bouche. Tony compris immédiatement que Steve faisait une crise de panique. Il demanda au jeune homme la sortie vers l'extérieur la plus proche. Il passa ensuite un bras autour de la taille du blond et l'emmena vers la sortie de secours, en zizagant à travers tout ce monde. Une fois dehors, Steve s'appuya sur la rembarde de l'escalier d'évacuation en cas d'incendie et Tony se place dans son dos, posant son torse sur ce dernier. Le brun pris la main que Steve gardait devant sa bouche et la posa sur le ventre du blond.

- Hey hey Steve ! Calme toi, tout va bien, le rassura Tony. Tu fais une crise de panique, rien de grave. Essaye de calmer ta respiration et de la calquer lui la mienne. Là, voilà, doucement... Inspire, expire, respire tranquillement.

Steve suivit les indications de Tony, inspirant et expirant au même rythme que la respiration qu'il sentait derrière lui. Il pencha la tête en arrière sur l'épaule du brun, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Quand sa respiration se calma, Tony le retourna face à lui, prenant son visage dans ses mains, essuyant les quelques larmes qui avaient coulées.

- Hey, est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui je crois, j'ai juste un peu la tête qui tourne...

- C'est normal, tu as inspiré trop d'oxygène.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir insisté pour venir.

- Non, c'est moi, je n'aurai jamais dû choisir cette salle pour te présenter mes travaux.

- Tout va bien messieurs ?

Nick Fury venait d'arriver accompagné de Natasha.

- Ca va Nick, répondit Tony, un petit malaise à cause de toute cette agitation.

- Un petit incident, reprit Fury, rien de grave. Natasha, voulez-vous bien emmener le capitaine Rogers à la cafétéria pour lui offrir quelque chose de sucré pendant que je m'entretiens avec M. Stark ?

- Volontiers, fit la jeune femme rousse. Steve, vous voulez bien venir avec moi ?

Steve regarda Tony, ne savant pas trop quoi faire.

- Vas-y, fit le brun en caressant le dos du blond, cela te fera du bien. Et fais moi confiance ils ne te feront rien. On devrait se rejoindre dans une petite demi-heure, d'accord ?

Steve acquiessa et suivit la veuve noire. Tony et Nick se fixèrent un instant avant que le directeur fasse demi-tour et partit en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Le milliardaire n'eut alors d'autre choix que de le suivre.

* * *

Voilà !

En fait, l'histoire s'annonce plus longue que prévue, alors je vous annonce que ce sont dans les deux chapitres suivants que les rebondissements vont survenir.

Et je suis très contente que l'histoire vous plaise ! :)

Poésie-de-Rere.


	5. De Neige et de Glace

Chapitre 5

Tony avait sagement suivi Fury dans son bureau. Ce dernier s'était assis dans un des fauteuils en cuir, les jambes et bras croisés, tandis que le milliardaire avait décidé de rester debout, admirant ainsi le magnifique panorama offert par la ville et l'immense baie vitrée.

- Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir demandé d'amener le soldat avec vous, commença Fury.

- Vous ne l'avez pas fait, il souhaitait venir avec moi pour ne pas rester seul et observer ma contribution envers le SHIELD.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que vous apparteniez aux Avengers vous amène à vous promener dans une des salles de coordination.

- Je ne lui ai pas parlé de cette contribution là, mais plutôt de celle due à mes compétences informatiques.

- Vous ne lui avez toujours pas parlé des Avengers ? Mais quand diable allez-vous le faire ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, j'essaye du mieux que je peux de l'aider à se réintégrer dans la société et cela prend du temps. Je fais de mon mieux pour le soutenir.

- Le soutenir ?

- Mais enfin, vous ne voyez pas qu'il est super mal ? s'énerva Tony. Il défonce tous les jours des sacs de boxe pour évacuer son mal-être ! Il porte un masque de neutralité en permanance !

- Captain America n'est pas un être faible.

- Ouais, et bah avant d'être Captain America au super sérum, c'est avant tout un homme !

- Ce genre de considération ne vous ressemble absolument pas, Stark.

Tony se figea. Nick avait raison : ce n'était pas du tout son genre de discours, ce n'était pas le genre d'homme qui faisait autant attention aux autres. Bordel, que se passait-il au juste dans sa tête ? Pourquoi le fait que Steve soit si mal l'affectait-il autant ? Il ne se reconnaissait vraiment pas dans ce comportemant, lui qui était connu pour n'avoir pas de coeur. Face au silence régnant dans la pièce, Fury relança la discution.

- En parlant de sérum, où en sont vos recherches ?

- Pas commencées, répondit Tony en serrant les dents.

- Nous avions un accord Stark, fit Fury en se levant et en se dirigeant avec le milliardaire. Steve restait chez vous en échange de votre participation. Puisque vous ne semblez pas respecter votre part du marché, je vais être contraint de ne pas respecter la mienne.

- Vous ne m'impressionez pas, vous savez ? continua Tony, les deux hommes étant désormais face à face, leurs visages à quelques centièmes, se défiant du regard. Je sais très bien qu'au fond de vous, ça vous arrangeait grandement d'avoir un membre de votre équipe qui puisse garder un oeil sur Rogers puisque vous n'en aviez pas la possibilité, puisque vous avez complétement merdé la dernière fois ! fit Tony, criant presque la dernière partie de sa phrase.

- Si vous saviez... Faites très attention à vous Stark, ou sinon...

- Sinon quoi ?

Nick s'apprêtait à répondre à la provocation mais il fut interrompu par un bip provenant de son oreillette bluetooth.

- Oui ? Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite. Vous savez quoi Stark ? Vous qui vous croyez plus fort que tout le monde en jouant les petits chimistes et les mécaniciens de bouts de ferailles, je vous laisse continuer votre ménage avec Steve, j'ai beaucoup plus important à faire que de sermoner un enfant de 5 ans et demi qui préviligie toujours son intêret personnel.

- Et quand j'ai foncé dans un vortex à chitauris pour balancer un missile qui allait détruire toute la ville de New York, j'ai pensé qu'à moi peut-être ?

- Quoi que je dise, vous aurez toujours raison de toute façon non ? Et pour finir, vos recherches sur le sérum, je m'en contrefous, fit Fury en sortant de son bureau, fusillant une dernière fois Tony du regard.

Le génie n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi Fury ne voulait plus de ses recherches ? N'était-ce pas ça le but ultime de tout, même si le fait que Tony puisse surveiller Steve représentait un élément non négligeable pour Fury ? Et lui, pourquoi était-il aussi attentif au soldat ? Ce qu'il aimait chez les hommes, c'était pouvoir les dominer (même s'il acceptait rarement mais parfois d'échanger les rôles), les sentiments n'intervenaient pas. Alors pourquoi était-ce différent ? Se pourrait-il que ce soit justement parce que des sentiments venaient s'insérer entre eux ? Non, cela n'était pas possible, cela ne devrait pas être comme ça. Il devait prendre ses distances avec lui, sinon il risquait de perdre le contrôle de la situation et il détesterait ça.

_Pendant ce temps, à la cafétéria du SHIELD_

Steve et Natasha s'étaient installés à une des tables de la cafétéria. Il n'y avait quasiment personne, l'alerte semblant avoir mobilisée pas mal de monde. La rousse, partit chercher un verre d'eau et une migniardise pour le soldat, prit place en face de ce dernier.

- Tenez, cela vous fera du bien.

- Merci.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Un peu secoué, et fatigué surtout.

- C'est normal. Désolé pour une telle agitation, le SHIELD est sur un dossier, disons préoccupant. Il ne peut rien négliger.

- Une circonstance spéciale, hein.

- On peut dire ça. Comment se passe votre cohabitation avec Tony ?

- Pas trop mal. Il m'a beaucoup aidé à découvrir le monde actuel avec tous ces nouveaux objets électroniques. Il est gentil mais je trouve qu'il passe beaucoup du temps sur ses armures.

- Ah, Tony et ses armures, une grande histoire d'amour ! En même temps, sans elles, il ne pourrait être iron man !

- Qui ça ?

- Iron Man ? Tony ne vous a pas expliqué ? Vous a-t-il au moins parlé des Avengers ?

- Euh... Il a mentionné le nom, mentit Steve, mais on n'a jamais eu vraiment le temps d'en parler. Pouvez-vous m'en dire un peu plus ?

- Eh bien, les Avengers sont comme une équipe de super héros qui combattent le mal. Cette équipe est composé d'un demi-dieu appelé Thor et qui maîtrise la foudre, d'un monstre géant vert appelé Hulk et incarné par Bruce Banner, le médecin qui vous a soigné, l'archer Clint Barton, moi-même plus connue sous le nom de Veuve Noire, et enfin Tony alias Iron Man lorsqu'il enfile son armure.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette plaisanterie ? On aurait tous dit des animaux de cirque ! Un demi-dieu qui contrôle la foudre, le docteur Banner qui se transforme en géant vert, et puis quoi encore ? Pourtant, cela intriguait Steve ; une part de lui-même tendait à croire ce que la rousse disait.

- Une équipe de super héros ? reprit Steve, Mais pour quelle guerre ? Le monde a l'air de se porter bien et il essaye de ne pas reproduire les erreurs du passé, non ?

- Eh bien oui, mais il y a encore des gens dans le monde qui entretiennent un esprit de revanche envers certains états. Il arrive parfois qu'ils mettent leur plan à exécution et on appelle cela des attaques terroristes.

- Oui, comme pour les deux tours jumelles en 2001.

- Exactement, mais plus récement, il y a une attaque extra-terreste, dirons nous.

- Quoi, des petits hommes verts sont venus conquérir les Etats-Unis ? plaisanta Steve

- Non plutôt des lézards géants en métaux appelés Chitauris. Loki, le frère adoptif de Thor est venu sur Terre dans le but de récupérer le Tesseract et de détruire la Terre. Il s'est allié aux peuple des chitauris et sont venus tout s'accager sur Terre. Ce fut le premier combat des Avengers tous réunis. Cela m'étonne que Tony ne vous en ait pas parlé, il a pourtant failli perdre la vie.

- Non, il ne m'en a pas parlé, répondit Steve sentant la colère montée en lui. Mais dites-moi, tous les Avengers appartiennent-ils au SHIELD ? Même Tony ?

- En tant qu'Avengers, il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Tony est celui d'entre nous qui essaye de garder le plus son indépendance en n'en faisant qu'à sa tête. Il n'aime pas trop qu'on le contrôle. Tiens, en parlant du loup, fit Natasha en appercevant Tony qui se dirigeait vers eux.

- Yo ! Je vous ai manqué ? lança le milliardaire.

- Pas vraiment puisque on a pas arrêté de parler de toi, répondit Natasha avec un sourire.

- De moi ? Voyons je ne suis pas si intéressant que ça !

- D'habitude tu adores ça. fit Steve avec un ton extrêmement sec qui fit cesser la conversation. Merci pour tout Natasha, mais je crois qu'on va rentrer.

°OoooO°

Le trajet du retour se passa dans un silence de mort. Ni Steve ni Tony n'ouvrirent la bouche pour engager une conversation. Steve étaient extrêmement énervé. Tony lui avait mentit. En fait, tout le monde lui mentait depuis le début. Y avait-il jamais eu quelqu'un qui lui parle franchement dans ce monde du XXIème siècle ? Il n'y avait pas à dire, il détestait ce nouveau monde. Tony gara son audi R8 dans le garage de la Tour Stark, et Steve en sortit en claquant la portière.

- Hey, doucement ! Elle ne t'a rien fait cette voiture.

- Tais toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre !

- Hé, retorqua le brun, à qui tu crois t'adresser comme ça là ?

Steve s'était stoppé au milieu du labo, prenant de grandes inspirations de rage. Il se retrourna vers Tony.

- Au roi des menteurs. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire à un grand homme portant une armure de métal. Sans elle d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu es ?

- Un génie, playboy, philanthrope, milliardaire.

- J'ai connu des hommes sans rien de tout ça qui en valait 10 comme toi ! La seule chose pour laquelle tu te bats vraiment, c'est toi-même. Tu n'est pas du genre à te sacrifier pour les autres. Est-ce que toi tu serais près à te trainer dans le boue, et t'allonger sur des barbelets pour que les autres passent sur toi ?

- Non, moi je couperais les barbelets.

- Toujours une pirouette. Tu sais quoi ? Ta bande de petits copins, les Avengers, mais surtout toi, vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de prétendre être des héros !

- Des héros ? Comme toi ? Tu n'es que le résultat d'une expérience de laboratoire Rogers ! Tout ce qui te rend spécial est sortit d'une éprouvette !

Les deux hommes se tenaient désormais face à face et se défiaient du regard. Mais cette dernière réplique eut pour don de blesser le soldat au plus profond de lui-même. Tony apperçut cette légère lueur de douleur dans les yeux du blond et cela lui provoqua lui-même un sentiment de mal-être. Pourquoi ? De toute façon, il souhaitait s'éloigner de Steve, et s'y prendre de cette façon qui était certes un peu brutale, restait néanmoins la plus efficace.

Steve rompit l'échange de regards et quitta ce lieu désagréable en ce dirigeant vers l'extérieur du garage, vers la ville. On ne voulait plus de lui ici, il l'avait bien compris. Dans ce cas, il irait voir ailleurs, il trouverait forcément un endroit où il se sentirait bien. Du moins, il l'espérait. Tony lui était resté debout et ne s'était pas retourné lors du départ du soldat, la fierté l'emportant sur tout autre sentiment.

°OoooO°

4 heures. 4 heures que le soldat avait quitté la Tour Stark et son propriétaire n'arrêtait pas de se repasser leur dispute en boucle dans sa tête. Il avait essayé de focaliser son attention sur sa nouvelle armure en la bricolant, mais il était tellement ailleurs qu'il enchaînait bourde sur bourde. Il se brûlait avec son fer à souder, montait des pièces à l'envers... bref ça n'allait pas.

- Monsieur, intervint Jarvis, il serait préférable que vous fassiez une pause. Toutes vos actions semblent anti-productives.

- Jarvis, je t'ai demandé de m'interrompre seulement en cas d'urgence !

- Dois-je considérer Steve Rogers comme cas d'urgence ?

Tony n'avait pas demandé à son IA de suivre la trace du soldat. Et ce dernier n'aynat pas pris son téléphone, toute tentative de retrouver sa trace par localisation GPS serait vaine.

- Il est revenu à la Tour ?

- Non, je ne sais pas où il se trouve.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi me déranges-tu ?

- Parce qu'il y a deux heures il y a eu un flash météo mais comme vous m'avez demandé, je vous cite, de la fermer parce que vous ne vouliez rien entendre, je me suis tut. Une tempête de neige était en approche ; elle est désormais sur le continent.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non Monsieur. Il fallait s'y attendre, l'automne a été extrêment doux voir chaud par moment. Cette masse d'air chaud s'est déplacée vers l'Europe. Pour une question d'équilibre, s'il fait chaud en Europe, il fait froid aux USA, donc à New York, et donc il y a risque de neige. Voici des images de la situation actuelle : des flocons tombent déjà et-

- C'est bon, ça va, j'ai compris. Steve a forcément dû se trouver un abri, c'est un gars débrouillard.

- Je me suis permis de vérifier toute les caméras de la ville Monsieur, et il en est partit.

- Il a quitté la ville ?

- C'est exact. A l'heure qu'il est, il est sans doute loin de toute civilisation et le fait de se retrouver dans de telles conditions climatiques ne peuvent que lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

°OoooO°

Il ne savait pas combien de kilomètres il avait courru, mais une chose était sure : il se trouvait loin de la ville, en plein milieu de la campagne, et il neigeait. Cette dernière avait déjà recouvert le sol d'un tapis blanc et continuait de tomber, le soldat avait d'ailleurs des flocons dans les cheveux et quelque uns sur les épaules. Mais le plus urgent était de trouver un abris. Même s'il était capable physiquement de résister à cette tempête, il frissonnait tout de même et après 4 heures de fuite continue, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : se poser dans un endroit chaud.

Par chance, au loin, il apperçut un hangar dont la taule semblait plutôt en bon état. Il commença à se diriger vers ce dernier lorsqu'il entendit "Au secours !". Il tourna la tête dans la direction du bruit et apperçut un lac gelé. "A l'aide, j'ai peur ! ". Steve était rétissant à s'approcher du lac, cela lui rappelait trop le passé... Mais ses instincts de soldat et surtout de Captain America lui ordonnaient d'aller secourir la personne en difficulté. Il se mis à courir en direction du bruit, vers le lac. Lorsqu'il arriva près du bord, il apperçut un petit garçon au centre du lac, n'osant bouger de peur de rompre la glace. _Ses parents sont complètement inconscients de l'avoir laissé seul !_ pensa Steve, _je dois l'aider_. Il posa un pied sur la glace et celle-ci n'émis aucun craquement ; il continua donc d'avancer prudemment. Le petit garçon se trouvait au centre du lac et ne bougeait pas, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Steve réussit à s'approcher de l'enfant et se mis à genoux en écartant les bras pour qu'il y vienne. Mais le garçon ne bougea pas en resta dans la même position. Cela intrigua Steve, mais ce qui le perturba encore plus, c'est que le garçon disparut tout d'un coup ! Et une demi-seconde après, il entendit un bruit très aigu proche de l'ultrason qui le paralisa. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger ! Sa position le fit tomber en arrière mais il fut rattraper par quelqu'un qui "l'aida" à s'allonger en douceur.

- Mon pauvre Steve, fit l'homme, tu te feras toujours avoir.

Et si Steve n'avait pas déjà été paralisé, il le serait d'horreur. Car il avait reconnu la voix de la personne qui l'avait rattrapé et vu qu'elle se tenait désormais accroupi devant lui, plus aucun doute n'était possible.

- Dommage que tu ne puisses pas crier de terreur, ce serait tellement... jubilatoire ! Désolé si tu pensais pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie sans problèmes, mais on n'élimine pas le Crâne Rouge si facilement.

°OoooO°

- Il a déjà survécu au froid, il peut recommencer.

- Monsieur, s'il ne sait pas acclimaté au XXI siècle, et s'il souhaite mourir, alors il ne survivra pas au froid. Le mental est parfois beaucoup plus fort que le corps.

- Ok... Ok... Bordel Jarvis, tu fais vraiment chier. Appelle Fury.

- C'est fait Monsieur.

Cinq bips retentirent avant que le directeur du SHIELD ne décroche, ce qui paru interminable pour le génie.

- Stark ?

- Steve s'est enfui.

- Comment ça enfui ?

- On s'est disputés et il est parti.

- Quand ?

- Il y a quatre heures.

- Et c'est seulement maintenant que vous me prévenez ?

- Je pensais qu'il allait rentrer !

- Une idée d'où il a pu aller ?

- Non, je sais juste qu'il a quitté la ville.

- Mes hommes sont en route. Restez à la Tour et tentez de trouver quelque chose... On dirait que cette fois-ci, c'est vous qui avait merdé Stark, fit Fury en coupant la télécommunication.

Et cette phrase eut pour effet de faire sortir Tony de ses gons, et envoya en l'air tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

°OoooO°

Les deux hommes se fixaient du regard : dans l'un il y avait de la jubilation malsaine, dans l'autre de l'audace mais aussi de la peur. Steve ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait plus bouger et surtout pourquoi Crâne Rouge se trouvait face à lui. Il était sensé être mort depuis le temps, non ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir que le monstre rouge l'interpella en lui montrant un petit objet dont provenait l'ultrason et ce qu'il vit sur ce dernier le surpris beaucoup.

- Tu as vu cette merveille ? Capable de paralyser rien qu'avec un son. Et le meilleur ? C'est que c'est ton petit copain Stark qui l'a fabriqué, comme le prouve son nom écrit ici. C'est bien ton ami non ? Deux hommes qui vivent ensemble... Surtout qu'il parait que Stark est un tombeur, et pas qu'un charmeur à femmes... Fais attention à toi, il pourait te pervertir... Et les gens comme vous dans le temps on les butait ! Ahlala tu m'ennuis ! Pourquoi il a fallu que tu viennes ici ? Je n'avais pas prévu de te tuer, en tout cas pas tout de suite. Mais tu t'es dirigé vers l'une de mes planques alors forcément, je devais intervenir. Et là, tu vois, mes hommes sont entrain de tout enlever pour qu'on puisse bouger. Alors vu que je compte te tuer, mais pas tout de suite, je vais juste t'assommer et te balancer dans le lac, sous la glace ! T'as l'habitude non ? C'est comme ta deuxième maison ! fit Crâne rouge, émettant un rire à qui rendit l'athmosphère encore plus étouffante.

Steve savait ce qui allait se produire et ne pouvait rien empêcher. L'homme rouge sortit un pistolet de sa veste et abatit la crosse sur la tempe du blond. Ce fut ensuite le noir absolu.

°OoooO°

Une heure qu'il avait prévenu le SHIELD, et toujours rien. Tony n'en pouvait plus de cette attente interminable. Il but une énieme gorgée de scotch puis se passa les mains sur le visage. Puis, une sonnerie. Le génie décrocha immédiatement : c'était Fury.

- On l'a retrouvé.

Merci merci pour les reviews !

Et pardon pardon pour tant de retard ! J'ai eu du mal à écrire la fin, je ne voyais pas comment la tourner, enfin bref ! Le résultat est là !

A dimanche prochain sans faute ! C'est promis !

Poesie-de-Rere


	6. Réveil

Chapitre 6

Steve se sentait étonnament bien, allongé sur une chose douce et moelleuse qu'il identifia comme étant un matelas. Un bip régulier lui parvenait aux oreilles, une odeur aigre lui piqua soudain le nez, troublant sa bulle de plénitude. La luminosité ambiante n'était pas aussi forte à ce qu'il s'attendait alors il s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux. Ces derniers papillonèrent puis s'ouvrient complètement. Sa tête étant légèrement penchée sur la droite, la première chose qu'il apperçut le surpris énormément : Tony était là, assis dans un fauteuil qui semblait peu confortable, dormant pourtant à point fermé. Comment pouvait-il être là après tout ce qu'ils étaient dits ?

- Je pense qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, intervint soudain une voix.

Steve releva la tête qui lui paraissait être une peu lourde. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait un homme un peu chauve, en appui sur le mur. Steve, ne connaissant pas cet homme, aurait dû se sentir en danger, surtout depuis qu'il avait appris le retour de crâne rouge. Pourtant, cet homme lui aspirait paix et sérénité.

- Vous êtes qui, vous ? demanda le blond avec une voix pateuse.

- Agent Coulson, du SHIELD.

- Je fais finir par connaitre tout le monde, là bas.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Ca va. Où est-ce que je suis ?

- A l'hopital de New York. Rassurez vous, on ne vous a pas joué la même mascarade que la dernière fois. Vous êtes toujours au XXIème siècle étant donné que vous n'avez dormi que 2 jours.

- J'aurai préféré que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve.

- Vous m'en voyez désolé. Vous rappelez vous de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Non, mentit le blond.

- Quels sont les derniers éléments dont vous vous rappelez ?

- Ma dispute avec Tony, puis ma fuite à l'extérieur de la ville, et la neige qui commence à tomber... Ensuite, plus rien.

- Je vois... Il semblerait que vous ayez reçu un coup à la tête d'après les médecins. Ils disent également qu'il est possible que vous puissiez souffrir d'amnésie partielle à cause du choc. Mais cela devrait vous revenir d'ici quelques jours, du moins nous l'espérons. Quel était le sujet de votre dispute avec Tony ?

- En quoi est-ce important ?

- On ne sait jamais, il y a peut-être un élément qui doit être retenu. Alors ?

- Je n'aime pas les mensonges. Je pensais le connaître alors qu'en faite je ne savais même pas qui était iron man.

- Vous savez, Tony est quelqu'un de... particulier dirons nous.

- Oh oui, maintenant je sais : un génie, playboy, philantrophe, milliardaire !

- C'est vrai, admit Coulson avec un sourire, mais je suis sûr qu'il a une bonne explication pour ses mensonges.

- J'aimerai bien la connaître ! fit Steve, amer.

- J'ai cru comprendre que quelque chose l'intriguait chez vous, une chose non pas d'ordre physique mais plutôt d'ordre... chimique, je dirais.

- Chimique ? Comme le sérum ?

- Ah je ne pensais pas à ça. Vous savez, les hommes, en particulier ceux comme Tony qui ont beaucoup de fierté, ont parfois du mal avec les sentiments.

- Les sentiments ? Mais de quoi voulez-vous parler ?

- Rien, rien... Bon je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. De toute façon, je pense que l'on sera amené à se revoir. Ma carte se trouve sur la table de chevet, au cas où des éléments vous reviendraient en mémoire, ou tout simplement si vous avez envie de parler... Mais Steve, n'oubliez jamais que le SHIELD est là pour protéger l'humanité. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser avec Mr. Stark, le somnifère que nous avions mis dans son café devrait cesser de faire effet dans peu de temps. Sachez qu'il n'a pas quitter votre chevet depuis votre hospitalisation et il refusait de faire une pause, alors on l'y a obligé indirectement. A bientôt Steve.

Coulson quitta la pièce, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Le calme s'installa et cela fit beaucoup de bien au soldat qui s'autorisa à fermer les yeux pour se détendre un peu. En les ré-ouvrant, son regard fut attiré par le corps de Tony, qui dormait comme un bébé. Il commença à détailler son visage. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille donnaient au milliardaire de l'assurance, ses traits étaients finement dessinés. Même si ses yeux étaient clos, Steve se rappelait qu'ils étaient d'un marron profond, presque noirs. Sa bouche délicate ornée d'une petite barbe qui avait légèrement poussée prouva à Steve que le milliardaire n'avait pas bougé. Pourquoi ? "_Bouche délicate"_ Non mais était-il devenu fou ? Pourquoi avait-il pensé à ça ? Et surtout, pourquoi était-il en train de détailler le visage de Tony, un homme qui plus est ? Ce devrait être à cause de la fatigue... Mais Coulson et Crâne rouge avaient évoqué des choses qui avaient pertubé le blond. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées mais une douleur vive lui vria la tempe gauche, là où Crâne rouge l'avait frappé. Il laissa échappé un gémissement de douleur. Il valait mieux qu'il y aille doucement pour le moment. Soudain, il entendit un bruit vers sa droite et tourna cette fois-ci la tête plus doucement. Tony se réveillait.

°OoooO°

Ses yeux papillonèrent et il s'étira comme un chat pour essayer de diminuer la sensation de courbatures qu'il ressentait pour avoir dormi dans un fauteuil plus qu'inconfortable. Cependant, Tony se sentait observé alors il se figea et ouvrit les yeux : Steve s'était réveillé et le fixait. Un silence de plomb s'installa alors entre les deux hommes, aucun des deux n'osant entamé une conversation. Le brun finit tout de même par briser le silence et pris la parole.

- Salut... Tu veux quelque chose ? Boire un verre d'eau, voir une infirmière,... Que je parte ?

- Non c'est bon merci. Tu peux rester... Pourquoi t'es là ?

- Bah... c'est un peu de ma faute si tu es là. C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit-

- Ou pas dit.

- Ouais, enfin bref... Je suis désolé, et sache que ce n'est pas le genre de mots que je prononce souvent alors...

- Pourquoi tu m'as mentit ?

- Si je t'avais dit qui j'étais, tu aurais appris que j'appartenais au SHIELD et tu n'aurauis jamais accepté de rester avec moi.

- Pourquoi voulais tu que je reste avec toi ?

- Là est la question ! Quand je t'ai rencontré, il y a quelque chose qui m'a marqué, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je voulais que tu restes pour découvrir ce que c'était, c'est tout.

- Et tu as trouvé ?

- Non.

- Ce ne serait pas quelque chose d'ordre chimique ?

- Chimique ? Ah non, les recherches sur le sérum, c'était une excuse pour te garder à la tour, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de les commencer.

- Quelles recherches ? Tu comptais m'utiliser ?!

- Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Ah super je fais que des gaffes ! Comme je viens de te le dire, c'était une excuse pour que Fury ne t'embarque pas et que tu restes avec moi. Je ne t'aurai jamais touché et puis de toute façon, il n'en veut plus, et je ne sais pas pourquoi et c'est très intriguant. Enfin bon, peu importe.

- Y a t-il autre chose que tu m'ais caché, ou sur laquelle tu ais mentit ?

- Non je ne crois pas... A part peut-être le fait que j'aime les hommes.

- Tu... Quoi ?

- J'aime les hommes. Eh, ce n'est plus un crime tu sais !

- Oui 'fin tu m'annonces ça comme ça...

- C'est toi qui veut que je sois honnête avec toi, alors je te dit tout !

- Donc... les hommes que j'ai parfois apperçu dans la tour...

- Il est fort probable qu'ils aient fait un détour par la case "lit".

- Whaou... Je pensais que tu étais du genre à faire tomber les filles.

- Je les fais tomber aussi, les deux me conviennent.

- Ok.

- Et toi Steve, c'est quoi ton genre ?

- Euh... fit le soldat, ses joues prenant une teinte rosée.

Heureusement pour lui, une infirmière arriva, coupant nette la conversation. Elle demanda à Tony de sortir pour qu'elle puisse appliquer les soins nécessaires au soldat et changer ses draps. Steve ne s'attendait pas à ce que Stark aborde un tel sujet de cette manière. Son assurance le décontenançait et le mettait mal-à-l'aise, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais eu de rapports sexuels avec autrui dans sa vie d'avant. Cependant, il savait qu'il aimait les femmes, et pas les hommes ! Mais alors pourquoi se sentait-il bien quand l'informaticien se trouvait à ses côtés et pourquoi l'avait-il détaillé de façon insistante il y a quelques instants ? De plus, il ne semblait même plus en vouloir au brun de tout ce qui s'était passé. Il avait en quelque sorte pardonné... Mais pas oublié. Mais pour l'instant, sa préoccupation première était de sortir de cet hôpital, car il n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre d'établissement. Il demanda à l'infirmière quand pouvait-il quitter ce lieu. Elle lui répondit qu'il pouvait quitter la chambre dès cette après-midi à condition de s'installer à la Tour Stark. Elle ne comprenait pas cette décision car d'habitude les patients ayant subi le même genre de blessures devait rester plus longtemps. En réalité, le SHIELD avait fait pression pour le soldat puisse sortir et ainsi être sous la responsabilité du docteur Bannner. L'infirmière lui dit en plaisantant qu'il lui rappelait un héros, Captain America. Sa grand-mère lui racontait souvent des histoires sur lui. Mais ce ne pouvait être le blond qui physiquement avait l'air d'avoir 35 ans. Ce dernier sourit tristement à la remarque. Captain America était mort quand il était tombé dans l'eau pour devenir un glaçon, alors que Steve Rogers était toujours vivant. Mais sans cette figure, qui était-il ? Une simple expérience de laboratoire comme l'avait dit Tony. Il préféra chasser ses mauvaises pensées et demanda un formulaire pour sortir de l'hôpital.

°OoooO°

_21h_

Les deux hommes étaient rentrés à la tour. Tony avait été étonné du choix du blond, il aurait pensé qu'il préfèrerait rester à l'hôpital après ce qu'ils s'étaient dits. Mais en réalité, il était bien content. Le brun avait quand même eut le temps de réfléchir à l'hôpital, lorsqu'il veillait sur le blond. Et il avait identifier quelque chose : une attraction physique grandissait en lui. Il s'était permis de détailler le visage et le corps du soldat, et il n'y avait pas à dire, il était beau comme un dieu. Des pulsions commençaient à naître en lui : il voulait toucher, caresser la peau du soldat, le faire se sentir bien... Et il commençait à avoir du mal à réfréner ces pulsions car des images les illustant lui traversaient régulièrement l'esprit.

Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vide, assis devant l'un de ses établi, il sursauta légèrement quand Jarvis l'interpela.

- Monsieur, pardonnez moi d'interrompre votre intense phase de réflexion.

- Pardonné si c'est important.

- Il semblerait que Monsieur Rogers ne soit pas dans son état normal.

- Comment ça ?

- Voyez par vous même.

Jarvis afficha sur l'écran l'image enregistrée en continue par la caméra de video surveillance placée dans la chambre du soldat. Tony comprit rapidement ce qu'il se passait : Steve avait renversé les couvertures ; il était recouvert de sueur et se tortiait dans son lit, les traits du visages froncés. Il faisait un cauchemar. Tony se leva rapidement, manquant de renverser son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la chambre du soldat. Il ouvrit la porte et le spectacle offert par Steve lui pinça le coeur. Il s'approcha du lit et posa une main sur le dos du soldat qui essaya de lui mettre un coup pour se défendre. Le brun lui bloqua les poignés et appella le blond.

- Hey Steve ! Réveille toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

- Pas la glace...

- Steve ! Allez, réveille toi!

- Non je veux pas... Non NOONNNN !

Le soldat se réveilla en sursaut, haletant et luisant de sueur. Tony le pris immédiatement dans ses bras, s'installant dans son dos pour le soutenir et en bloquant ses bras.

- Calme toi, c'est fini. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

- Ne les laisse pas me recongeler, je t'en suppli..

- Je ne les laisserai pas faire, je te le promets.

Le blond se calma doucement dans les bras de l'ingénieur. Ce dernier se leva alors pour aller chercher un verre d'eau et un gant humide qu'il en profita pour passer sur le visage, la gorge et le haut du torse du soldat. Même si Steve venait de faire un cauchemar, il prenait un peu du plaisir à carresser le corps du blond de cette façon. Il donna ensuite un nouveau t-shirt à Steve qui était resté allongé, épuisé par le cauchemar mais aussi par le fait d'être sorti si tôt de l'hôpital. Il aurait peut-être dû y rester, mais cela n'aurait pas empêcher le cauchemar. Ici, il se sentait moins exposé et plus en sécurité. Le brun l'aida à mettre son nouveau t-shirt, puis s'intalla à ses côtés, rabatant la couverture sur eux deux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda faiblement le blond.

- Je reste là, essaye de dormir.

- Tu n'es pas obligé...

- Je sais.

-... Merci quand même pour le cauchemar.

- Je t'en pris. Dors maintenant.

Le blond ferma les yeux, trop épuisé pour discuter et dissuader le brun de rester. Quant à ce dernier, il était bien content d'être auprès du soldat, même s'il aurait préféré être ici pour d'autres raisons.

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous plait toujours ! :)

Sinon, dans le chapitre suivant, il va y avoir un petit spoiler captain america 2. Je vais juste reprendre une scène qui m'a bien plû mais le contexte autour n'aura rien à voir avec le film. Donc voilà, je préviens quand même.

A+


	7. Note de l'auteur

Note de l'auteur

Bonjour cher(e)s lecteurs/lectrices. Je m'apprête à vous annoncer une nouvelle qui ne va pas vous plaire... (mais ça pourrait être pire !)

Je vais devoir faire une pause pour cette fiction mais EN AUCUN CAS je ne l'abandonnerai.

Pourquoi ai-je décidé de faire une pause ? Non pas à cause du syndrome de la feuille blanche, j'ai plein d'idées, bien au contraire. Le soucis, c'est que le bac approche, et que je n'ai plus du tout le temps d'écrire. Alors oui, je pourrais écrire des choses, mais baclées, et cela est impossible pour moi (j'ai besoin que les choses soient bien faites pour être pleinement satisfaite).

Je vous assure que cette pause ne m'enchante guère et que si je pouvais faire autrement, je le ferai.

La fiction reprendra donc son cours le mercredi 25 juin (et je m'engage à poster dans la matinée et pas en soirée comme d'habitude). Puis, vu qu'après ce sera les vacances, je pourrais s'en doute poster un peu plus souvent (histoire de me faire pardonner).

Je suis sincèrement désolé et je comprends votre frustration... Il vous faudra être patient !

A bientôt. Poesie-de-Rere.


End file.
